The embodiments described herein relate generally to computer systems and, more particularly, to detecting and resolving errors in a computer system using a self-learning algorithm.
At least some known networks, such as a utility grid network, include hardware for use in generating, transporting, measuring, and consuming electricity. Moreover, such networks often include hardware and software for use in collecting, exchanging, storing, and processing information that is generated with the network. However, at least some known networks do not provide a means for detecting, isolating, and resolving errors automatically. Moreover, at least some known networks do not enable the information-related hardware and software to continuously learn new solutions to errors.